


Cape

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor comforts you using his cape as a blanket.





	Cape

When you are sad, you take off your clothes and Thor wraps you up in his cape. You are instantly soothed by the bright red color, the long blonde hairs shed onto it, and his scent woven into the strong fabric. He folds his enormous arms around you and pulls you close. He doesn’t mind if you shed tears onto his cape. He says little as he comforts you, but his vast hand strokes your back and soon you fall asleep. 

You awake entangled in his cape, feeling held by him, though he is in the kitchen making you breakfast.


End file.
